Topics about Ino and Naruto
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Drabbles involving Naruto and Ino through their lives starting from the Ninja Academy and pretty much following the manga, but not without my own little twists. Enjoy!
1. First Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, enough said…**

**This is just little drabbles I'll be posting probably about every day. The rating will generally be K. Nothing too harsh or adult will happen unless I state so and then the rating will obviously go up to accommodate for one of the drabbles. **

**The length will fluctuate from short to long (like my weight does to me…why does only women have that problem!).**

**Anywho enjoy my first one!!**

**First Time**

Ino can remember the first time she met Naruto. They had just entered their first year of Ninja Academy and were in the same class. Her eyes were drawn to him because he was the only other kid in the class wearing orange like she was. Her blue eyes watched him through out their first day because he was much different from the other boys in their class.

Of course they were all boy like with acting like there the best, bullying others, and picking on the girls as they did in return. But Naruto was much different; he smiled all the time even when a boy told him he couldn't play with them without giving much a reason why. He was nice to everyone though no one seemed to return the courtesy. Even the sensei's would give him annoyed looks and talk down to him.

Ino noticed all these things and only on the first day.

He was cute she could admit with that joyful grin on his lips, and spiky blonde hair that went everywhere and anywhere on his head, and even the strange whisker scars on his cheeks that just made him even more unique then the other kids. And Ino wanted to talk with him, befriend the boy who was completely ignored by others and treated like crap.

That was till he played his first prank that involved dropping an eraser on a person's head when they walked through the classroom door…

She so happened to be his first victim…

**Review please and the next will be out tomorrow! Which so happens to be my B-day…damn I'm getting old…*sigh* I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	2. Outfit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, which is the sad truth…**

**Another drabble heading your way! **

**Outfit**

Once Ino had gotten to the age of 12 her father allowed her to dress in any way she felt fit. Needless to say he regretted it when her outfit as a ninja consisted being a skirt with long slits on both sides of her hips and a belly short sleeve shirt along with it. Purple was fine in his opinion, but the outfit itself almost gave him a heart-attack. But he couldn't say no because he already told her it was fine, but Inoichi was able to get his daughter to wear wrappings going from her chest all down to her thighs to keep her from being to exposed.

Ino obviously objected, but had no choice in the matter because it was either her outfit the way her father wanted it, or something else and she wasn't willing to give up on such a perfect and sexy outfit even if her father made her cover herself up.

It was when she entered class late that day after taking a good while getting the wrappings on her that she found she would enjoy the outfit more.

Even if she didn't like him and hated the stupid prank she walked into years ago even though he apologized repeatedly for a long time to get on her good side again. It was when she saw Naruto walking late to Iruka-sensei's class that he turned around to see her walking sort of awkward in her wrappings as she wasn't use to it. He raised an eyebrow at her outfit and Ino glared back.

"What are you looking at dead last?" Ino called out crossing her arms over her flatten chest and trying to move pass him to get to class. Naruto frowned at the dreadful name, but replied anyway.

"I just thought your outfit looked cool, especially with those bandages all over you." He then commented at the very end, "Makes you sort of mysterious and sexy at the same time…" Ino blushed lightly and ignored him as they both entered class late.

Naruto got in trouble as she got a warning. It was when everyone else gave her weird looks about her outfit that his statement earlier really meant something to her.

At the end of the day she thanked him for the compliment…

Then told him if he wanted fashion advice which he needed more than anyone she knew, that she would give it to him…

He said no of course still with that giant grin on his lips…

**This one was a cute one, makes it even better since it's posted on my B-day…jeez twenty years old already…where the hell does that time go? I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	3. Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…so you all have been told…**

**Smile**

Ino never cared that Sasuke rarely ever smiled, didn't cross her mind that much really. The way he kept to himself with this bad boy appearance is what kept her looking and thinking about him. It didn't matter that he frowned all the time, nor did it matter that not once had he really gave her the time of day. Because she made him give her a time of day by talking to him, watching him, and even jumping on his back every once in a while. It only made him annoyed with her rather than like her, but then any emotion aside from his doom and gloom look was better than anything, so Ino thought.

But one day Iruka-sensei decided he wanted everyone to work in partners of the opposite sex and that he was deciding the pairings. Ino got stuck with Naruto who surprisingly gave her the thought that maybe there was more than just looks for a guy.

Ino had glared and snared at Naruto as they practiced their jutsu hand signs together. She glanced over to Sasuke who was working with some no name girl who wasn't doing much of her work and was just talking to him and giving him goo-goo eyes. Her jealousy spiked greatly.

"I don't get what you girls see in Sasuke." Naruto commented following her line of sight to the dark, brooding pre-teen. Ino snapped her eyes back to give him the scariest glare the poor boy had ever seen on a person, especially on a girl. Naruto gulped and took a step back.

"You wouldn't understand Naruto, your just too immature to comprehend what us girls see in Sasuke…" Her eyes got a faded look as she thought of him. Naruto sighed rubbing his head and shrugging at her.

"I'm not that immature, but still." His eyes went back to watch Sasuke for a moment before meeting Ino's once more. "How can you like a guy who doesn't show any emotions? I mean he doesn't even smile…" He pointed out getting back to his hand signs when Iruka-sensei came walking by.

"You both are doing good maybe I should pair to you guys together more often…" Iruka commented smiling at the two and walking on. Ino gagged in her mind before responding back to Naruto.

"Well smiling isn't anything big and you can't smile all the time, were ninjas remember! We have to learn to control our emotions and seem as though we have none at all…" Ino said proudly looking over to watch Sasuke go through his hand signs and ignoring every word his partner was saying.

"Whatever you say Ino." She turned back to tell him something more but stopped. Naruto gave her this bright, innocent smile that almost made her stop breathing. The smile lit up his whole face and shined along with his blue eyes in the sunlight over head. Ino was stuck in her spot wondering how he had such a great smile and why she hadn't taken much notice till now.

But she brushed it aside…

Maybe Naruto was right, being able to smile really did matter.

And it made her wish Sasuke would smile to her the way Naruto had done….

**Yes, I can already hear your 'awwws' and 'so cute'. I enjoyed writing this one the most I guess, smiling is a big important thing in my opinion and my ideal boyfriend has to know how to smile. I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	4. Loser

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Loser**

Ino wasn't a bad person, she tries at least to be good especially to people around her. That strangely included Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of her class. He was annoying, bothersome, stupid, and overall a terrible ninja. Still though she didn't want him to be considered a loser all his life. So the thought of trying to help him with his training came to mind for her.

She knew where he would go in the woods to train; she had come across it when trying to spy on Sasuke. That day Ino had stopped to watch Naruto train…it was sad to say that he was pretty pathetic and practically didn't even know what he was doing. And though they had hard feelings towards each other she still wanted to help him out. Call it a weakness to help the helpless; Sakura was the first so it was only natural to help Naruto as well.

But she wouldn't go further than helping him a little; she wasn't going to be his friend or anything. Ino had done that with Sakura and look where it lead her too…it still hurt her that her best friend had ended their friendship just so they could be proper rivals as she had wanted it.

So here Ino was walking back to the spot where Naruto was training at the moment and help him out, because honestly he truly needed it. When she spotted him he was practicing his kicks and they barely came off the ground much less be considered a kick at all; more like trying to trip someone than kick them in her opinion.

"Oh yeah, he needs my help badly…" She mumbled to herself and walked out of the bushes she hid behind to reveal herself. Naruto looked up hearing the bushes rustle to take notice of Ino making her way to him. He raised an eyebrow and looked completely confused, which would be right because seeing a girl who pretty much hates him come to a secluded place to see him is pretty confusing in itself.

"Hey Uzumaki!" Ino called out waving as she walked up to him. He blinked slowly and started looking around stupidly. She frowned. "What are you doing?" Naruto stopped and turned to give her a dead glare, one that actual startled her.

"This has to be a prank or something, there's just no way you would come here because you want too." He stated clearly suspicious of her, and though she wanted to yell at him to not be an idiot she could understand why he would think so. _'Everyone always does pick on him…'_ Ino thought briefly before shaking her head to him.

"It's nothing like that Naruto…actually I want to help you…" He stopped altogether and stared at her like she had gone off the deep end.

"Are you serious?" Ino could feel a vein in her head tighten in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm pretty serious." She all but hissed out squeezing her hand into a fist to keep her anger in check. Maybe Shikamaru was right, she should take anger management classes. "Look I noticed how badly your taijutsu is so I thought I could give you some pointers since it seems the teachers won't help you." Ino quickly stated huffing out some air at the end. Naruto scratched his head in thought and eyed her for a moment.

"Why should I trust you?" He made a valid point though it only further annoyed her.

"Because I may not like you, but I don't want you to be a dead last your whole life…you should at least accomplish something great like become a genin." Her statement seemed to have struck a cord with him because he gave off a dazed look that showed a mixture of sadness and happiness within it. Soon enough though Naruto came back and looked at her carefully before nodding and sticking his hand out.

"Okay, deal." Ino stared down at his hand like it was diseased and wasn't sure if she should shake it, but then she was going to help him and if need be she would have to touch him anyway. Her hand reached over and grasped his with a shake.

"Deal."

It was after this that Ino started to help Naruto out with his training. Letting him know to pick his leg up better, and learn to block attacks much better than normal. She spent most of that day helping him learn new things and give him advice on what he should do. It was quite enjoyable something Ino didn't think she would have with the blonde haired prankster boy. But eventually she had to go and help with her families shop and left the boy to himself.

"Remember not to tell everyone." Ino told him not wanting others to know that she helped the dead last. Naruto frowned and looked off to his right.

"Yeah, because who would want everyone to know you helped the dead last…" She stopped walking and looked back over to him to see a depressed and sad look on his face. As much as she hated to admit it, it did break her heart to see this happy boy sad. So she quickly ran up to him and bonked the boy on his head. Naruto fell on his butt and rubbed his head.

"What was that for!?" He questioned loudly giving her a teary eyed look. Ino placed her hands on her hips and glared down to him.

"The reason I don't want others to know is because I'm popular and then they think I would help them out, do you know how annoying that would be!" She hollered out before dropping her hands from her hips and giving him a light smile. "Just…keep it between us…like a secret." Naruto got up to stand and thought about it before smiling brightly, the same smile he gave her not too long ago during class.

"R-really…I've never had a secret with anyone…thanks a bunch Ino!" His smile took completely over his face making even her blush lightly at the glow of it. She nodded and left him to his-self.

Ino wasn't a bad person, she tries at least to be good especially to people around her. And today was no different. It warmed her heart to know she did something good even to someone she didn't like and for some reason…she sort of wanted to come back and help him more, but she shook her head to that thought.

She was a good person, not a saint…

**So this one was much longer than the rest, it got a little out of control but I hope you all enjoy this one I especially loved it! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**

**P.S – I do have prompts for this, but it would be nice if you guys gave me a few others…**


	5. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Family**

Naruto never really knew the true meaning of 'family' living alone and basically being an orphan is kind of the reason why. He would look on and see other kids running up to their parents when the day was over and they were all leaving to head home. He would just sit there on the swing and watch how happy Kiba was when his Mom or sister came to get him or Chouji when his Dad came with a little snack for them both, or even Sasuke when his brother came to get him. Everyone knew exactly what family meant to them, but what did it really mean for Naruto.

Of course the old man Hokage was sort of considered family for him; he was the only adult who didn't look at him like he shouldn't be here at all. Even that new teacher Iruka seemed nicer than the rest of the teachers at the academy but still. It was the fact that he didn't have a Mom or Dad or siblings to be around. Naruto left alone, came home alone, ate alone (only when he's not at Ichiraku Ramen Bar), and he lived alone.

All he ever really knew was loneliness…

Ino ran through the woods, tears rolling down her cheeks as she pushed pass the low branches and bushes that so happen to be in her way. She was upset because she got grounded for back talking her father. It wasn't like she really meant too, it just sucked when she wanted to hang out with Sakura and the girls but had to help out at her families shop too…

Ino argued in her head angrily.

'_Stupid Dad! No he couldn't let his little princess off just this once to hang out with her friends, no! Never Ino you need to help out at the shop that day because were pretty sure it will be busy…all because it's near Valentines Day…ARGH!'_ She pushed a particularly strong branch back to find a small brook traveling through, but it wasn't what stopped her completely. Sitting there with his hands propped on his knees was Naruto Uzumaki. He was staring off into space much like he did in class but there was a glow of sadness on his face rather than a dazed look.

"ACK!" Ino fell to her butt as the strong branch that she accidentally let go whacked her in the face. Naruto jumped at the sound and got up quickly. He peered through the bushes to find the other blonde sitting on her butt and rubbing her face that was red now. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" She blinked and looked up to see the boy standing there with confusion on his face. Ino sighed softly before moving to stand. She brushed her shirt gently.

"Well I was just trying to find a place to be alone, but since here is taken I'll go else where…" She went to move but stopped when Naruto responded back.

"No, it's okay you can stay here I was just about to leave anyway…" There was a note of depression in his voice and as much as Ino wanted to be alone it seemed like he really needed the company so…

"How about we both stay here…I guess I could use the company…" Naruto smiled lightly leading her back to his spot before plumping down on his butt. Ino followed his lead and sat down beside him, leaving a good foot between them. She looked at the water swirling through the brook, dancing around pebbles and flowing on by. Her eyes then moved to look at her companion. He seemed happier now that she was here, but there was still that hint of sadness in his eyes as he once more stared off into the unknown.

"So why are you here Naruto?" Ino ventured to ask before drawing her eyes back to the water that entranced her so. He blinked slowly coming back to reality and sighed.

"I always come here when I have a lot on my mind." Ino bit her lip before saying in reply.

"Oh really, you have a mind." She gave him this fascinated look as Naruto blushed and pouted at her.

"That's not funny!" Ino rolled her eyes letting a giggle erupt from her throat.

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood, no need to get offended!" He frowned but nodded either way.

"Well why are you here?" Naruto asked quickly eyeing her as Ino thought about what to say back.

"My Dad grounded me today because I didn't want to help out at the shop…it's so unfair! I'm probably the only kid in our class that has to always help out at the family shop instead of practicing or hanging out with friends! Sometimes it gets really annoying ya know…" Ino gave an exhausted sigh, crossing her arms in front of her and glaring out to the water that once entranced her. Naruto looked at the ground.

"No, I don't know Ino…" He whispered out softly drawing her confused eyes to his figure.

"What are you talking about? You always have adults yelling at you all the time." He only shook his head and dropped his shoulders.

"Yeah…but I don't know what its like to get annoyed by your family…I don't have any family…at all…" Naruto dropped his chin on top of his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. Ino blinked slowly before finally registering what he meant.

'_That's right Naruto doesn't have any family…wow I must seem like such a brat complaining like this when he has no one…'_

"So more lucky than you think Ino, at least you come home to two parents that love you while I…go home to be alone…" Naruto's eyes glistened with tears welling up in his eyes. It was breaking her heart to see the happy, determined boy reduced to this because of something he couldn't control. Ino really did feel like a complete and total brat now.

"Your right Naruto…here I am complaining about something so dumb and you…I'm sorry for being such a brat…" She mumbled out at the end, there really wasn't much she could do for him. Wasn't much she could say to him to make it better either. Ino hated feeling so helpless, but she was going to do something and that's when it came to her mind. "I've got it!" Naruto jumped in his spot at her sudden loud voice. Her bright blue eyes turned to his own.

"How about some time soon after I'm not grounded you come over for dinner! You know have an actually family dinner…even if your not family it does matter, beats eating alone right!" Ino stated happily as the boy took in what she said. He looked back with hopeful eyes.

"R-really… you wouldn't mind…" She nodded coming to a stand.

"Of course not! I was the one who proposed it! I'll ask my parents and hopefully soon you'll have dinner with us k?" Ino waited slowly for him to think it over once more. Naruto then stood up and smiled brightly at her.

"Okay! Thanks Ino!" His smile just seemed to do something to the blonde girl because every time she saw it her heart started to beat faster and her face got warm. Shaking it off though she went to leave when Naruto called to her.

"Hey Ino…I've been wondering…why are you doing this?" She stopped once more like before and turned to look over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She questioned back turning around completely.

"Well…" Naruto rubbed his arm and looked to the ground; Ino had come to see this as him either being sad or nervous. Right now he was being nervous. "You always seem to help me…like with that day with my training and…not that I'm not grateful I am! But…why?" Ino paused and thought to herself. Why?

"I guess…I like helping those who need it…and boy do you need it!" Naruto shrugged lightly but smiled her way.

"Thanks again…" Ino returned a smile that made his own face heat up.

"No problem!"…

**Another prompt that got out of control for me…this was going to be short but then…I didn't know what to put and so this monster came to be…as you can tell at some point soon maybe after a chapter or two there will be a dinner scene… so be ready for it! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**

**P.S – sorry for not posting it sooner…this one tended to be a bit harder…**


	6. Winner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Winner**

Naruto glared heatedly with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips. All the girls in his class squealed irritatingly loud as the object of their affection walked to be in line with the target.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Today they were practicing their throwing with kunai and shuriken. So far no one was able to hit the red dot in the center of the target. Kiba had gotten close to it, but only Iruka who demonstrated it was the only one to get straight into the middle. Sasuke stood up straight and eyed the target with serious eyes. He ignored the shouting and squeals from his fangirls behind him. Naruto frowned over at Sakura and Ino who were both calling out to him as well.

"Okay girls calm down; Sasuke needs silence just like everyone else." They all hushed down quickly not wanting to distract the younger Uchiha. Naruto only rolled his eyes; it wasn't like Sasuke even cared about their affection even he could see it in the darker hair boy's eyes. Naruto would take anything to have just one of them look his way; his eyes searched out the pink haired girl he happen to have a crush on.

Sakura smiled brightly behind Ino's shoulder with her green eyes twinkling as she watched the boy of her dreams getting to a ready stance and holding up a kunai. Naruto's eyes searched over to Ino as well to see she too was giving the younger Uchiha dreamy eyes.

Then Sasuke flung the kunai with perfect accuracy hitting the target dead on with squeals and screams that followed. Naruto cringed along with the rest of the boys in his class as the girls showed their admiration of the black haired boy. Kiba nudged his blonde friend in the arm.

"Jeez they act like that dang Uchiha asked them to be his girlfriends or something…" Naruto laughed lightly casting his eyes down when he saw how Sakura had her hands together in front of her and a blush glowing on her cheeks. Iruka smiled and gave some praise to Sasuke before looking out among the group and calling the next student up.

"Naruto, your next." He stated walking over to pull the kunai out of the target and heading back to the blonde boy who got up to stand in front of the class. They all quiet down so quickly all you could hear was the crickets around the yard. Naruto resisted the urge to glare over at Sasuke and took the kunai. He got into the stance that they've all been taught and watched the target carefully.

He then flung the kunai…

"Wow how pathetic!" Someone shouted in the ground as they all watched the kunai not even make it to the target. It fell half way towards it and dug into the ground. Naruto felt dishearten gripping his fists in frustration especially when a few of the students behind him laughed openly. Iruka hushed them down quickly though and picked up the kunai.

"It's okay Naruto, not everyone can get it the first time. Just try to put more force behind you throw this time." Said boy nodded and took the heavy knife into his hand and glared down at it. Iruka was right though, they were a few like Chouji and Shikamaru who didn't get it on the first try, and actually Shikamaru didn't get it on any try because he didn't try.

Naruto lifted the kunai getting back into the stance and steadied himself. He readied his arm focusing his eyes on the target and hoping he could get the kunai in the target even if it wasn't the middle dot. He then threw it putting more force and speed behind the kunai. And his eyes held anger when it flew over the target and into the woods. Iruka frowned.

"Well it got distance anyway." He commented giving Naruto a soft smile.

"Ha! What a loser!" And everyone laughed loudly some even falling over from their laughter.

"Shut up!" Naruto turned around and yelled out in his anger. He did well to keep his tears from leaking out the corners of his eyes. Iruka came back and frowned even more.

"Now, now everyone stop laughing. A few of you did get the target too; it's no fair to laugh at someone else." They did quiet down again, but the snickers could still be heard. Naruto took the kunai and dropped his shoulders. Iruka gave him a sympathetic look. "Third times the charm." He said laughing lightly and patting his shoulder to help encourage the boy.

Ino didn't laugh like the others including Sakura only cause she didn't get it the first time either. Naruto seemed to look hopeless and as much as she rather not Ino felt the boy needed some motivation.

"Come on Uzumaki! Get the lead on!" Ino shouted cupping her hands around her mouth. She startled quite a few students but kept going ignoring their surprised faces. "Go Naruto!" Said boy blushed at the calls taking a quick glance to see Ino calling out to him with a smile on her lips. He felt a sort of happiness he never thought he would feel from being encouraged by a girl in his class, especially when she's the most popular girl in his class.

Naruto got into his stance again and focused in on the target. Then threw it with all his might. They all stood still as a thud sounded around them. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

There on the target was his kunai and not just any where it hit the center dot even better than Sasuke's. Iruka smiled over to him and looked to the crowd of students to see Ino smiling brightly at the blonde boy. So all her shouting of encouragement did help him out.

Naruto couldn't help but look back over to Ino and give her a big grin…

**Yes another drabble done with and posted for you all to read. I thought this one was pretty cute and I could see Ino yelling out to Naruto if only to help him out.**

**Just so you know this isn't going to be really in order but the first half of these is them as children and usually in the academy or as Genin. I'll let you all know when the second half featuring them as older, 15 and all that…I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	7. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Dinner**

Naruto pulled his jacket tighter around him as he walked down the familiar streets of Konoha. His stomach grumbled loudly telling him he was hungry. He knew that already though and was actually heading to get dinner. The setting sun caused shadows to appear all around giving a kind of eerie feeling. It wasn't cold per-say that made the blonde boy pull his jacket even tighter to his frame; it was nerves. Ino had gotten off grounding about two days ago and had told him today before leaving the academy that he would have dinner tonight with her family.

What was bothering him the most was what her family would think of him.

Most adults seemed to always glare at him and treat him like he was dirt beneath their feet. But then they've always done that to him so it didn't bother him all that much anymore. Yet Naruto didn't know how Ino's parents would react to him. Would they be nice and polite? Or mean and spiteful? It just made him even more nervous about going. But it was free food and it wasn't eating alone so it was those two benefits that kept him heading down the street where he knew the 'Yamanaka Flower Shop' happens to be located.

He stopped quickly and took in the sight of the shop. It was starting to get closed down as he could see and Naruto rubbed his stomach. Now he was getting butterflies. There just was no hope for him right now. He thought of turning back but…

"Naruto, there you are hurry and get in before we close shop!" Ino had poked her blonde head out and called out with impatience in her tone. He nodded quickly bringing up the collar of his jacket to hide the blush of embarrassment heating up his cheeks. He quickly entered the shop as Ino held the door for him.

The aroma of flowers and dirt were the first things that hit Naruto's senses. He smiled lightly at the scent and felt just a little less nervous about it all.

"So who's this boy you wanted to have at dinner?" Inoichi Yamanaka called from the back coming to the front and placing down a box on the floor. He looked up above the counter and looked right into Naruto's blue eyes. He stared for a moment before shrugging lightly to himself and smiling at the young boy. "Hello, what's your name boy?" He barked out grabbing something off the counter and heading towards him. Naruto resisted the urge to cringe at the tall, board man.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." He managed to not butcher his own name completely as he spoke in a soft tone that barely reached Inoichi's ears. He nodded to himself as though conferring his name to him before going right by Naruto and to the door where he placed a sign saying 'closed' on the door. Ino tapped the blonde boy on the shoulder causing him to jump. She giggled lightly.

"What wrongs Naruto? Nervous?" She questioned with a light laugh at the end before pushing him towards the back. He looked around frantically as Ino forced him to move.

"Where are we going?" He questioned quickly letting his fear appear in his voice. She stopped pushing him and rolled her eyes.

"Into the house, this shop is connected to my house duh!" Ino then pushed him some more to get him walking again. Naruto nodded briefly and started moving on his own as they walked around the counter and through the door to the back room. It seemed to be a small storage area with a door propped open on the left of them, there was light flooding on through. Ino walked ahead of him entering through the door and leaving him behind.

"Hurry up boy dinner's going to be done soon." Inoichi chided him from behind startling him and causing Naruto to race on through the door. The blonde man chuckled and shook his head. "Nervous fella…can't blame him though…"

Naruto blinked at the bright light slowly before taking in his surroundings. He was in a slightly large kitchen with a round table a little off to his right and in the center of the room. He turned his head to see a beautiful blonde woman with short hair only a little longer than his own standing at the stove and cooking various things there. She turned to look at him and smiled gently.

"Hello there, you must be the boy Ino was talking about. Well please come in no need to stand in the door way." Her voice was also gentle and sweet. Naruto couldn't stop himself from listening even if he didn't want too. He walked over and looked at the round table to see Ino setting up the plates and silverware. She glanced at him and went back to her doings a little smile evident on her lips.

"You can sit next to me Naruto, since you're nervous and all." Ino giggled lightly when he retorted back.

"I'm not nervous!" He blushed madly going over and sitting down at the seat she indicated to. Her smile grew bigger.

"Whatever you say…" He only stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Naruto cringed once more but it was because the loud groan his stomach hollered out telling everyone in the room about his hunger. Ino's Mom laughed lightly looking over her shoulder to smile at him.

"I guess you came to the right place huh." He could only nod looking quickly to his hands as a blush once more heated up his cheeks. Ino raised an eyebrow as she finished her duties. She walked over to him and poked the blonde in his cheek startling him a little.

"Why are you blushing so much?" Ino questioned giving Naruto a slight smirk as he shook his head quickly.

"I'm not blushing!" The blonde girl rolled her eyes and moved to get into her seat.

"Your not doing a lot of things aren't you." She stated in a deadpan tone but there was a look in her eyes that said she was teasing him. Naruto stared around the room once more enjoying the homey atmosphere that felt completely different from his own home. He started to feel more and more cozy here and even relax a little but something stopped him quickly.

"So how was class today?" Inoichi asked seating down across from Naruto and on Ino's right. The blonde boy averted his gaze as to not look right at the older man. Ino raised an eyebrow at his antics before turning to her father.

"Everything was great Daddy! I especially did well today." She then went into some detail of the day as Inoichi nodded and smiled listening attentively. Naruto jumped lightly when Ino's mother came over to set some food down, it all smelled great and his stomach grumbled some more just begging to be fed. She smiled down at him before taking her own seat.

"So Naruto, how are you doing at the academy?" She asked politely sitting down across from Ino and on his left. Naruto blinked slowly gathering up his thoughts quickly though.

"Um…Okay…a lot of it is sort of hard…but I know I'll get better because one day I'll be the Hokage of his village!" Naruto yelled out loudly before looking around to see the three Yamanaka's staring at him. He blushed tomato red and settled back down in his seat.

"Oh well, that sounds like a big dream do you really think you can live up to it boy?" Inoichi responded back grabbing a good helping of their dinner on his plate as Ino did too. Naruto being to nervous to grab anything allowed Ino's mother to place some food on his plate. He gulped at the question but then quickly bluffed his chest out and harden his stare meeting Inoichi's head on.

"Of course I can! I'll be the best Hokage Konoha ever had! Believe it!" Ino shook her head stuffing some food into her mouth.

"Naruto calm down, I'm sure the whole village just heard you." She managed to mumble out around her food. He only gave a slight glare before also stuffing his face. Ino's mother and father looked at each other and smiled.

The night went on from there with talking about the academy to talking about Inoichi's latest missions. Naruto found he really enjoyed the Yamanakas. They were all pretty loud at times aside from Ino's mother, and not one of them looked down on him like he shouldn't be there. Ino's mother talked with him the most asking about this and that, where he lived and all that. Once they've all ate enough Naruto helped putting the dishes away feeling like he should do something at least for the free dinner.

After that Ino's mother offered Ino to walk Naruto back home, she didn't really want to but there's not much you can say when you Mom forces you. Naruto even left there with a plant in his arms courtesy of Ino's mother.

"So…how was dinner at my house?" Ino asked as they both walked down the empty streets lighted up by the street lamps on either side of them. Naruto adjusted the large plant in his arms and smiled lightly at her.

"It was great! The food was awesome, and your parents were really nice…especially your Mom…" Naruto blushed lightly as he thought of the beautiful sweet woman. Ino gave a disgusted look and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! Don't think about my Mom like that!" He only blushed more being caught before letting it go completely.

"It was nice…ya know to not be alone for the night and enjoy a real family dinner…" Naruto then stopped causing Ino too as well. She turned to see what was wrong and was stunned to her spot. He was giving her the widest smile she had ever seen on his face. His eyes shined from the dim lighting above and he was staring at her. Ino felt a light blush come to her own cheeks.

"Thanks Ino, thank you so much…" She only rolled her eyes trying to push it off as though it didn't matter much.

"Hey, no problem! I am so wonderful it even amazes me!" Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled back at him. "Now let's get going, the creeps like to come out at this time of night." Nodding quickly Naruto walked along with her.

It was this night that he realized Ino wasn't such a mean person, she had her great features and her horrible flaws just like everyone else. Even if she had said before they weren't friends Naruto didn't care, she would still slightly be considered his friend…

**Ugh…sorry for the lateness of this chapter...Halloween came around including work…and then my Mom is off of work for good (no more chores for me, yays!!) and of course her being a busy body we had to rearrange the whole living room and then I got in the mood and cleaned up my bedroom (which is a great feat because I'm lazy as hell…)**

**I know you'll probably notice I didn't describe the food that was so the story didn't stretch out further…and I'm too damn lazy to look on the internet for Japanese food and such…**

**Anywho I hope you all enjoyed this update…ending it was very hard and I hope everyone seemed in character…or something akin to that… I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~ **


	8. Smart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Smart**

Naruto wasn't exactly the smartest kid in class…okay so he was pretty much dead last with only Shikamaru being slightly ahead of him. He never thought about being smart and liked himself the way he is. Being smart wasn't everything right?

Naruto glared almost hatefully from his position on the swing as the girls from all the classes in his year fell all over themselves for Sasuke. The cute boy. The smart one. The genius. He scoffed at the praises the girls would throw at the other boy. What was so great about him anyway? Naruto could be just as good! If not better!

He just needed to get the dang clone jutsu down and he would be praised upon too.

He didn't understand why the academy required that he know that stupid jutsu, his sexy jutsu topped that by leaps and bounds anyway. From the reactions he got he should have graduated earlier. But as Iruka-sensei always said, 'You'll never be a real ninja if you don't know the basics.' Naruto rolled his eyes.

Know the basics.

He could do that! He just needed to study is all.

With that thought in mind Naruto jumped up off the swing and headed back into the academy. It was well pass the time they were let out but he wasn't heading to class. He was going to somewhere much more dangerous and challenging.

The library.

Naruto looked up at the door wondering if maybe he could just by pass it and go home. Ramen sounded pretty good right about now. But if he didn't at least try studying he would never be at Sasuke's level! He remembered Ino questioning him awhile back.

"_Do you wanna be known as a loser your whole life?"_

'No I don't!' Naruto thought loudly, pushing the door open and entering the very quiet, large room. There were shelves upon shelves of books in every corner of the huge room. The blonde boy hadn't been in this room in forever, last time was when he first started the academy and they were showing them all the rooms and places around there.

There didn't seem to be anyone around so Naruto walked slowly through the rows of books and scrolls. He didn't even know where to begin really. Then he remembered.

"Clones…clones…clones…where would that book be?" Naruto questioned himself walking up and down looking through the names printed on the sides of books or fronts of scrolls. The more he looked the more frustrated he became. There just seemed to be nothing about creating a copy of ones-self in the whole damn place! "Where the hell is it!?" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly as he gripped his hands through his hair.

"It's a library idiot! Lower your voice!" Naruto jumped and turned to find Ino with her hands on her hips glaring at him from across the way. He sighed in relief before heading down towards her way.

"Sorry I just couldn't find what I was looking for." Ino sighed in annoyance.

"Well have you bothered to look at the directory?" He stopped in front of her and scratched his cheek looking away in thought.

"What's that?" Ino almost fell head over heels. Her shoulders dropped as her hands fell from her hips.

"Your hopeless…follow me." The blonde haired girl grumbled as she turned away from him and towards the front of the library. Naruto followed without a word, keeping quiet for the time being. They headed right towards the door but instead of leaving Ino turned towards the right by a table with a large scroll covering the whole surface. Naruto raised an eyebrow at it then looking towards Ino.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Ino sighed once more resisting the ever present urge to whack him upside the head. She shot out her hand pointing at the scroll.

"This is the directory you look through the scroll or the other pages underneath for the book or scroll you're looking for. It's alphabetical. Have fun." Ino deadpanned at the end and walked back to her table.

She sat back down and tried her best to go back to her reading but couldn't help watching Naruto in the corner of her eye. What was he doing here? Knowing the boy pretty well (as much as anyone knew) he barely ever studied or stepped a foot in the library; if ever. It poked at her curiosity finding him cursing in one of the corners near her. Ino watched carefully as Naruto scratched the back of his head while using the finger of his other hand to run along the scroll looking for whatever it was he had been searching for earlier.

Ino rolled her eyes before going back to what she was doing. Reading.

"Aha! Found it!" Naruto yelled excitedly with a bit of a jump in his foot. Ino almost dropped her book at the sudden noise and glared at him. He stopped with his hands in the air in a triumph pose to slowly look over his shoulder at the other academy student in the room. "Sorry…" He then commented in a much softer tone bringing his arms down and slowly walking to the section holding whatever caught his interest.

"Idiot." Ino mumbled under breath while continuing to read.

Naruto reached up on his toes to grab the book holding the information he desired. He pulled it off the shelf and headed to a table in the back to start his reading.

Barely a minute went by…

'I don't understand a word of this!' Naruto thought in anguish as he looked over the words that seemed to blur and turned into gibberish before his very eyes. He understood concentrating and focus, but dispersing chakra and imaging was confusing him to high heaven. He rubbed at his forehead as it started to throb.

Thirty minutes later…

Ino yawned quietly, stretching her arms out above her head and hearing a nice pop in her joints. She pushed her seat to stand grabbing the book she had been reading in the process she was about to put it back when the thought of Naruto came to mind. She hadn't heard a peep out of Naruto in a half hour and as much as she hated to admit it (even to herself) she was a tad worried. For all Ino knew his brain might have exploded from the quiet atmosphere, or ruptured from the knowledge of whatever book or scroll he wanted.

She would hate to be accused of something because the class idiot wanted to learn and die on her time.

Ino walked towards the back peeking around corners for the blonde hair boy.

Then she heard the snoring.

"Unbelievable…" Ino grumbled out. She approached the last table in the back where currently Naruto slept, his face in the book and was that drool coming out of his mouth?

She came to stand right beside him. Curious about what he had been searching for Ino gently moved one of his arms off the book to see the page better. Blah, blah, blah, clones… Ino raised an eyebrow. He was studying about creating clones? As in the clone jutsu? She nodded her head in thought, Naruto was having a difficult time completing the jutsu, there of course were a few others in the class but they were progressing over time. Naruto wasn't getting anywhere fast.

Ino sighed to herself. He was so hopeless.

"Do you wanna be known as a loser your whole life?" Ino repeated softly to herself, a sad frown gracing her lips. "Oh well, guess it's time to wake him up." Walking away Ino pulled a rather big dictionary off the shelf nearby and came back to her previous standing point. Lifting the giant, heavy book high she let it drop to the table.

"Wah!" Naruto shot up from the loud 'boom' by his head and fell backwards from the table with the chair. He whined to himself while rubbing his sore head. He opened his eyes to found Ino standing over him, hands on her hips like before but with a big smile on her face.

"I was worried you may have put yourself in a coma from reading a word." Ino explained laughing at the end as Naruto's face turned bright red. He jumped to his feet before pushing the chair back up and under the table.

"Yeah well who needs reading! I'm more of a hands on king of guy anyway!" Naruto tossed back at her grabbing for the book and heading back to the shelf it belonged too. Ino followed shortly after and passing him by to leave. As she went she commented back.

"You know if you really needed help all you had to do was ask…" Naruto turned around but she was gone and a second later the door closed shut. He set the book back on the shelf and went to head out too. He stopped short though when he passed by the table Ino had occupied during her time here. He saw there was a book still there. 'She must have forgot to put it back.' He thought while heading towards it. She was obviously looking at what he was reading, only fair to do the same.

The blonde boy looked over the book quickly. He then left the library with hands in pocket.

'How to be nice to people you don't like for dummies!'

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for this snippit. Sorry it wasn't much! I've had to get back into the groove of everything. Hopefully it's good for you guys though! I'm not partically happy with it, but its okay for starting back up again.

Just for everyone to know I am changing my name to ALCzysz17 (**March 1st**) and I now have deadlines for all my stories! That way it keeps me going everyday and I actually get shit done! So at the end of every chapter I post the next deadline and I will have it posted on my profile page also! Thanks for reading! I'm out…

LostsoulofRegret ^_~


	9. Sharing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sharing**

It was lunch time at the academy and all the students were out and about. Many were eating outside, enjoying the nice warm, sunny day. Ino was no exception. She lay out on the grass letting the sun directly upon her. She sighed happily as her skin warmed up. Shikamaru sat near her, sitting in the shade of a tree napping with Chouji by his side munching on his lunch.

Ino turned her away from the sunlight to look around the area. Sakura was sitting by herself reading a book, probably a text book no doubt. Sasuke was also alone though only a few feet away were a bunch of girls giggling and watching him while talking amongst themselves. Ino scoffed at them, rolling her eyes at their vain attempts to go and talk with him. As if! She continued on noting that both Shino and Hinata were doing whatever by themselves and Kiba was entertaining Akamaru who came to visit on his lunch break from class.

After the incident Akamaru wasn't allowed inside the school anymore. (He peed on Iruka-sensei's foot.)

Ino sucked in some breath to keep from laughing as she remembered the whole ordeal. They had to spend the day outside because the classroom smelled of dog urine. As disgusting as that was at least they had gotten out of the room for a day. Ino frowned as she spotted Naruto coming out of the academy with a glare in his eyes. Mizuki-sensei popped his head outside the door saying something to the boy who nodded and suddenly his eyes weren't so dark anymore. Ino raised an eyebrow before turning back to the sunlight baking down upon her.

Only a few minutes later did Ino hear Naruto's voice right behind her.

"Hey Chouji could I have a sip of your drink? It's so hot out here!" She heard Chouji scoff at him as though he just did a horrible crime against the bigger boy. And in Chouji's mind Naruto probably did in asking anything that had to do with him and sharing food. Drinks included.

"Nope." Short, simple, and to the point. Ino lightly shook her head as her fellow blonde whined at her friend's abrupt dismissal. She could just hear the cogs turning the boy's head. Shikamaru is next.

"How about you Shikamaru? Yours looks full to me." A sigh came out followed by a shrug, Ino was sure.

"No Naruto I'm not sharing, I don't know where your mouth has been." Another annoying whine.

"But Shikamaru! You barely touched it!" Naruto complained loudly. Hearing air being sliced through told Ino he was flapping his arms as he yelled out. "I only eat ramen! My mouth hasn't been anywhere bad!" Another scoff from the bigger boy.

"Naruto don't you remember yesterday dropping a rice ball on the ground and yelling 'five second rule'?" Chouji commented sipping his own drink now. Shikamaru snickered mumbling to himself along the lines of how he could have forgotten that. Ino huffed out some air and moved her head to the side.

She made a mistake in making any noise at all. Literally the next second after she heard the footsteps come her way. Here it comes, she thought.

"Hey Ino! Can I-."

"No."

"But I just-."

"Not happening."

"Please!" Ino sighed and slowly blinked in the bright sunlight allowing her eyes to adjust. Naruto stood to her left eyeing her drink with a pleading and desperate look in his face. "Please." He tried again putting his hands together and dropping to his knees in front of her.

"No." She deadpanned moving to sit up from her lying position. The blonde boy didn't move from his spot.

"PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE! " He held the word out long until he ran out of breath to go on. Ino rolled her eyes and shook her head 'no'. So Naruto tried again and repeated….and repeated…and repeated…and-

"Okay! You are so annoying!" Ino yelled out finally giving in to him. Naruto jumped up for joy thanking her though she only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

He quickly grabbed the drink and gulped down a good amount forgetting he only asked for a sip. Ino didn't care either way only telling him, "Hey don't drink it all! It's still mine!"

Naruto gave it up after her statement handing the cold drink back to her and a satisfied sigh. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and smiled gratefully at Ino.

"Thanks a bunch Ino!" She waved him off shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah don't mention it…" Ino then brought her drink up to her lips and finished the rest off. She set it back down by her side now empty and got ready to lie down once more before a loud cough caught her attention. She turned to see Chouji with wide eyes and Shikamaru hitting his chest rapidly as he coughed from inhaling his drink the wrong way. "What?" Ino questioned looking at the two weirdos she called friends.

"Ino." Chouji started but blushed darkly and looked away. Shikamaru got his breathing and coughing under control and shook his head at her.

"Jeez Ino you should know what just happened." He commented dryly with a look that said 'come on don't be an idiot'. Ino crossed her arms and glared at the two.

"Well obviously not if I'm asking." She responded back hotly. Shrugging his shoulders the lazy boy gave her a smirk before snickering.

"You do realize you just had a…indirect kiss with Naruto…" Ino stared at him for only a moment before her eyes grew so wide they almost took over her face. She shot up to her feet and screamed loudly.

"What!?"

* * *

**A/N: **So there you guys go! Another one out this one shorter than the last. Hope you liked it! I found this one pretty fun to write and just too funny of an idea. I had quite the same reaction back when I was younger with this boy who picked his buggers and put them in books…yeah I didn't know about indirect kissing till my friend shared it with me after I drank from a drink I was nice enough to share with him…needless to say I was horrified much like Ino…Lol. I'm out…

ALCzysz17


End file.
